Beckett's Bachelorette Bash
by glo1196
Summary: What happen's when Beckett is left out of the planning and Martha, Lanie, Jenny, Maddie, and Alexis plan?
1. Chapter 1

**I needed to write something fun and cute today. Hope you enjoy. It was written quickly before heading out to the funeral. For those upset at Beckett in this chapter. Other than the stripper which Kate does not touch, doesn't tuck any dollar bills into or act in anyway inappropriately with, going to a spa, and taking a pole dancing class is not beyond the realm of possibilities. She would never cheat and hasn't in anything written. It's ok, not to like what's written, we can't please everyone all the time. Just be nice about it please Or stop reading this particular fanfic.**

Kate's pretty nervous as she's lead out of the loft by Lanie, Martha, Jenny, Maddie and Alexis. The five of them had planned a full day and night of bachelorette mayhem, which had Beckett more than a little apprehensive about since she had not been consulted.

At the curb their chariot awaits, a white super stretch limo. Inside the girls had decorated it with handcuffs, squirt guns and police crime tape! Lanie had filled the squirt guns with tequila. For Kate's bride to be attire, they took police crime tape and wrapped it up and down the sides of a white Bride to be sash. Instead of the typical crown, they had bought her a fake police hat and added a tacky princess crown to the front.

There were also some interesting food items. Banana and strawberry skewers that looked very much like a penis, along with chocolate pops resembling the same thing. Cookies that were decorated like corsets and thong clad bottoms. Finally champagne soaked strawberries and Malibu soaked pineapple rings.

The limo slows as they pull up alongside an old warehouse. Lanie has the limo driver open the trunk and everyone pulls out gym bags. She hands one to Kate who is desperately trying to determine what's going on.

"Ladies lets go put on our dancing shoes!" Martha yells as she dramatically sashays across the sidewalk, in a flash of brilliant color, to the front door!

"I can't believe we're doing this! It's going to be so much fun. I'm so going to tape this.." Alexis pulls out the camera in her bag.

As they enter the building the doorway opens into a large dance studio with poles spaced about 8 feet apart.

"OMG, we're pole dancing?!" Kate laughs as she takes it all in."This has got Lanie written all over it."

Lanie shakes her head and points to sweet innocent looking Jenny. "You develop some incredibly useful muscles doing pole dancing, Kate." she wiggles her eyebrows as she speaks. "We even signed you up for the lap dance class too, so you can go before your wedding. Good for spicing up the sex life!"

Alexis coughs and covers her ears. "There are definitely certain mental images I don't want to have of my future step mom and father! Eewww!"

They change into dance wear and meet the instructor in the middle of the floor.

"Now ladies pole dancing is sensual. The dancer makes love to the pole as she wraps around it." The instructor continues. "Imagine the pole is your lover as you dance."

"A metal pole isn't the kind of pole I usually want to wrap my legs around and do the horizontal mambo with." Martha sarcastically comments.

A chorus of "Martha! Gram! Ms. Rogers!" Escape from the younger crowd as they watch Martha embrace the pole

A deep red hue spreads across Alexis' face, but it does not hinder her video taping. Martha hams it up!

"With how busy business is going at Q3, this is the only pole I'll be riding for a while." Maddie chips in.

"Well I'm glad to say, I'm doing damn well in the pole department. Javi..." Lanie is interrupted as Kate and Alexis yell this time."Well, I'm just sayin."

The rest of the class goes quickly, with the girls laughing as they follow along with the instructor. Martha, Lanie and Maddie never giving up the chance to make a sexual innuendos when possible. At the end of the class they're presented certificates of completion. The instructor also gives Kate coupon two free classes and one for her lap dance class.

After quickly dressing they head to Q3 and their small private function room. Half way through a delicious lunch. Three officers strut the room asking for Kate Beckett. As soon as she sees them she knows exactly what's about to happen!

The music blares from a boom box and the three officers surround her. The tallest officer places her hands on his the belt loops of his pants and tells her to yank them off. Beckett yanks at the uniform pants and they tear away along with his shirt. He's left in a skimpy speedo that leaves little to the imagination.

"Now that's the kind of pole I can appreciate." Martha mumbles to Lanie as she whole heartily agrees!

All of the women appreciate his physique, but when he sits on Beckett's lap and gives her a lap dance, it has her gripping the bottom of her seat and biting her lower lips. Not that she's a prude but having Alexis and Martha watching was a bit disconcerting.

"Hey Kate lighten up. He isn't going to bite." Alexis walks over and sticks dollar bill in his speedo. Kate's eyes widen.

"This was your idea, Alexis?" Kate questions as the stripper slithers across her lap.

Alexis smiles slyly, "What's a bachelorette party without wouldn't want me to grow up stunted because I'd never experienced this would you! Kate?"

"Oh of course not." Kate makes eye contact with one of the other male stripper and nods towards Alexis. "How could I ever be so negligent in my step mom parental duties?"

The male stripper dances in front of Alexis and proceeds to do a strip tease for her. A blush rises quickly across Alexis neck and face, but her eyes never leave the dancers body. "So glad I'm not currently with anyone," She says as she runs her fingers across his chest and puts a dollar in his g-string.

"I knew there was Roger's blood flowing through those veins, Alexis! I'm so proud." Martha quips proudly, as she give the third stripper a love tap on his tight ass.

Not too long later the men leave and the limo whisks the party to it's next location. The Serenity Day Spa for a facial, mani-pedi, and massage. The girls appreciatively sip their cucumber water as they wait for their treatments in soft plush robes.

"All this pampering makes me feel like you could pour me into a bed and I could sleep for days." Maddie mumbles between yawns.

"All this pampering makes me wish Espo was in the next room!" Exclaims Lanie, "Always want to enjoy myself in other sinfully delicious ways after a day at the spa. The perfect ending to the day!"

"Here, here!" Jenny, Martha and Kate respond!

"Oh yeah, Castle does this thing with his..." Kate gets lost in a salaciously good memory when Martha, Lanie and Jenny fake coughing fits as Maddie giggles furiously and Alexis sits with a horrified expression on her face.

"Next girl's night Kate your sharing that memory with me girl!" Lanie demands, as Kate and Alexis manage to hide their embarrassment.

"I'm seeing all of you in a vary different light!" Laughs Alexis. "I'm hoping if I drink enough today, I can talk myself into thinking I imagined most of this!"

The women enjoy the rest of the day. The spa is fantastic and by the time they finally dress to leave, they all feel like a million bucks. Getting into the limo they proceed to the next stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the people who reviewed this fic last chapter. I do not mind people not liking what I have written, I know I can't please everyone all the time. I just ask that it be down in a civil way. This is the last chapter of the story. I wrote exactly how I intended it to end from the beginning. I hope you enjoy!**

Kate's surprised when the limo slows down and stops in front of "The Old Haunt."

The driver comes around and opens the door for them. The sign on the bar's door says "closed for a private party." Martha drags Kate behind her and opens the door to a loud resounding "Surprise!"

The bar is jam packed with people! She spots Espo, Ryan and her dad sitting away from the crowd at their regular booth. She waves when they spot her. It seems like everyone from the 12th, including Gates, is there. There are friends, family, even a few people who she had kept in touch with from closed cases. She's shocked when a familiar red headed special agent embraces her.

"I told you he cared Kate. I'm glad you finally saw it. I was starting to worry about you two!"

"OMG Special Agent Shaw, what are you doing here?" She's truly surprised by the highly regarded agent attendance.q

"Let's just say that I've kept in touch with your crazy, little band of merry men. Who gladly kept me up to date with Castle and your doings? All I can say is, "it's about damn time!""

"I guess it is isn't it?" Kate smiles because she's truly grateful to be here. A lesser man would have thrown his hands up and walked away long ago.

She catches up with Shaw telling her about her brief stint with the AG's office, including almost losing Castle. Jordan doesn't seem surprised to hear any of it.

"Kate, you're a cop. You need closure and you're damn good at what you do. Sometimes the thing you think you want, is the thing you really need least of all. The work you do here affects real people, it makes a difference everyday, don't underestimate it." She smiles and tips her glass towards Kate.

Just as they finish catching up someone jumps on the stage and announces that Karaoke will start soon and to come choose a song. Kate smiles when she sees Lanie dragging Espo to the stage.

She scans the room for her ruggedly handsome husband to be. Even though this I her bachelorette party she misses his mug and needs a good healthy dose of the Richard Castle charm.

Scanning the bar one last time, Kate strolls up to the bar.

"Hey Brian, you seen the boss man, around?" She asks the bartender as she slides into a stool.

"Kate, how are you enjoying your party?" He asks her.

"It's quite a nice surprise. Do you know where I might find the man responsible so I can adequately thank him?" She reaches over and plops a cherry into her mouth. Brian remembers the first time he met her, it was obvious that Castle had the hits for her and she wasn't paying him much attention at all.

"You know, I may have seen him earlier tonight heading for his office, but you didn't hear it from me. He was very strict about not letting anyone know he was down there," he winks at her.

She slides off the stool motioning how she's zipped her lips and thrown away the key as she walks towards the secret entrance to the office.

He sense her presence before he hears the familiar click of the heals on the wooden stairs. The thought of her seeking him out with the large group of people gathered upstairs brings a smile to his face. He turns as she wraps her arms around his waist, and sinks into him. She breathes him in, basking in the familiar smell of him, soothing her like a favorite child's toy.

"Why are you hiding down here, when everyone's up there?" She asks as she places soft delicate kisses across his jaw. "I've missed you today."

"I've missed you," he growls as she sucks the lobe of his ear between her teeth. His large hands curls around the fullness of her hips and grind her against him, causing her to purr deliciously against his ear. "This is your day, and I wanted it to be everything you wanted."

"Everything I've ever wanted is right here, Castle. You keep this up Mr. Castle and the people upstairs will surely miss our attendance and come looking for us," she giggles. "That's not a therapy bill I want to have to pay for Alexis, my father and the boys!"

Their lips meet in a searing kiss, that leaves both of them gasping for breath and hesitant to return to the party. Steeping back she reaches for his hand.

"Please come upstairs with me. I need you with me. Everyone I care about is up there, except the most important person, you. So please come up with me?" She smiles as she pulls him towards the steps with her.

"I'll make it worth your time when we get home, Castle." She smiles and his heart fills with everything that she is. He still has moments where he can't believe that this is really happening. That she loves him as much as he loves her.

As they mingle with the invited guests, the couple continues to steal heated glances with each other. By the time they get home, neither can wait another second to divest the other of their clothes. Slowly and sensually they tease each other to a frenzy, finally explosively shattering together. Later as they lay fully satiated and relaxed, they share their day with each other.

"Thank you for today, Castle. I know you had to have had a hand in it. The expense alone was a dead giveaway. I could have done without Officer McNaughty though." She smiles as he curves his body protectively around hers. "I've got all I need in that department right here."

These two were meant for each other way before they ever met. They were the missing piece to each other's puzzle. The kind of love that comes once in a lifetime if your lucky enough to find it, and as they drift into a comfortable sleep.

He mumbles, "It's what fairy tales are made of..."

**Please follow me on Twitter glo1196 and on Pinterest at glo11962. Have a wonderful Easter!**


End file.
